Data distribution channels used to deliver content to remote receivers, such as over-the-air (OTA) broadcasts, broadband (i.e., the internet), and multi-program video distribution (MVPD, e.g. cable and/or satellite), are currently each managed by independent systems within distinct business “silos”, often by separate companies. This has been necessitated by the use of distinct and incompatible technologies required to supply content over each of the corresponding independent distribution channels, including communication protocols used to deliver the content to an end user or client. For example, broadband channels utilize internet protocol (IP), while broadcast channels utilize MPEG2 Transport Stream.
Existing control architectures also lack the ability to effectively optimize content distribution over a given channel. Currently, these systems and their operators rely on static configurations based on experience and goals of human management and historic customer feedback provided a significant amount of time after the content is broadcast or delivered. As the number and complexity of distribution paths increase over time, human actors will no longer be able to accurately predict the optimal means of content delivery. Further, broadcasters currently have limited visibility into how clients wish to consume and view content utilizing the advanced features of receivers. While this issue has been resolved to some degree by internet-connected devices, currently collected data is used primarily to report consumption, rather than to optimize content delivery.
As a result of the isolated nature of existing content distribution channels and associated control architectures, no systems exist which are capable of altering distribution over multiple channels based on this consumption data. This technological challenge is particularly problematic as the number of mobile receivers (e.g. smart phones and any wifi-enabled mobile device) receiving media content rapidly grows, varying the demand placed on specific distribution channels throughout a given day.
Accordingly, a technological solution, such as a centralized system configured to manage and deliver media content and other data selectively over a plurality of discrete distribution channels, with data selection responsive to one or more factors, is desired.